


Input/Output

by AliceInKinkland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Artificial Intelligence, Painplay, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInKinkland/pseuds/AliceInKinkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analyzing future interaction possibilities for analog interface and primary asset Shaw, Sameen<br/>>Probability of violence: 85%<br/>>Probability of sexual contact: 58%</p>
            </blockquote>





	Input/Output

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



> Beta'd by the amazing PhoenixFalls. Takes place during 3.06 Mors Praematura.

29/10/2013

19:33:31

ROOFTOP SEC CAM 03

Tracking analog interface and primary asset Shaw, Sameen  
>Current location: 40.743418, -73.999979

Retasking analog interface  
>Transmitting ascending tone sequence: apartment 2B

Accessing security feed for apartment 2B  
>Rerouting feed  
>Suppressing system error alert messages

2B MAIN CAM

Sending information string to analog interface  
>“Current location: CIA safehouse. Immediate tasks: incapacitate agent in restroom; call 202-555-3187 and provide ID code 947-0038A and confirmation code D241; prepare self as package for pickup at designated time.”

Audio input:

> Asset: OK, so what’s the package?
> 
> Analog interface: I am.
> 
> Asset: Put those away. No one’s coming until tomorrow morning, right? You want to spend all night in zip ties?
> 
> Analog interface: Why, would you be into that?
> 
> Asset: Your machine tell you if there’s anything to eat here besides apples?

Analyzing future interaction possibilities for analog interface and primary asset Shaw, Sameen  
>Probability of violence: 62%  
>Probability of sexual contact: 49%

* * *

20:04:01

2B MAIN CAM

Audio input:

> Asset: I’m thinking we tie this guy up and leave him in the bathroom?
> 
> Analog interface: Or we could just kill him. I get the feeling we’re both pretty good at that.
> 
> Asset: Could get messy.

Incompatible ethics alert  
>Probability of undesirable outcome: 76%

Sending information string to analog interface  
>“Recall previous updates to analog interface programming regarding value of human life.”

Analyzing facial recognition data  
>Facial expression of analog interface indicates grudging acquiescence

* * *

21:49:33

2B MAIN CAM

Audio input:

> Asset: Can you stop that?
> 
> Analog interface: Stop what?
> 
> Asset: Stop tapping your goddamn foot like that, Root. It’s bad enough we’re stuck here for another ten hours. Are you _trying_ to make me hurt you?
> 
> Analog interface: I thought you’d never ask.

Analyzing future interaction possibilities for analog interface and primary asset Shaw, Sameen  
>Probability of violence: 85%  
>Probability of sexual contact: 58%

* * *

23:03:21

2B MAIN CAM

Violent occurrence alert  
>Primary asset Shaw, Sameen pressing front side of body of analog interface against east wall, twisting right arm of analog interface behind back  
>Probability of bone breakage: 25%

Predicted action path deviation alert  
>Analog interface failing to retaliate  
>Analog interface pressing body against primary asset Shaw, Sameen

Calculating approximate heart rate of analog interface from available audio data  
>Heart rate elevated; likely cause: sexual arousal

Recalibrating action prediction algorithm for analog interface  
>Adding variable for sexual response to pain stimulus

Audio input:

> Asset: What are you playing at, Root?
> 
> Analog interface: Easy, Shaw. I was just getting up to go to the bathroom.
> 
> Asset: With your taser.
> 
> Analog interface: You can never be too careful.

Analyzing future interaction possibilities for analog interface and primary asset Shaw, Sameen  
>Probability of violence: 99%  
>Probability of sexual contact: 92%

Audio input:

> Asset: Drop the taser, Root.
> 
> Analog interface: Whatever you want, sweetie. This would be so much more fun if we relocated to the bedroom, you know. Not that I’m opposed to using that table, either, of course.
> 
> Asset: You know what? Nine more hours to kill, so sure. But this is a one-time deal. We do this, you stop with the innuendo.
> 
> Analog interface: Absolutely.

Deception alert  
>Probability analog interface transmitting false information to primary asset Shaw, Sameen: 97%

Audio input:

> Asset: Just so we’re clear, if this is another one of your little plots…
> 
> Analog interface: We’ve been over this. I already kidnapped you. If I actually wanted to cause you serious harm I could have done it while you were tied to a steering wheel.
> 
> Asset: Speaking of, I’m definitely liking your suggestion of using some of those zip ties.
> 
> Analog interface: You know just how to talk to a girl, Shaw.
> 
> Asset: Just wish there was also a gag in that drawer.

23:02:11

2B BDRM CAM

Updating analog interface status  
>Partially immobilized but not in immediate danger or distress

Calculating possible extraction scenarios  
>Provide if and only if substantial increase in threat level occurs

Audio input:

> Asset: Want a safeword?
> 
> Analog interface: Oh, that’s really not necessary. She would have warned me if you were likely to go past my limits.
> 
> Asset: You put a lot of trust in a glorified robot.
> 
> Analog interface: We both know the Machine’s more than that. And She’s worth trusting.

Recalibrating loyalty prediction algorithm for analog interface  
>Incrementing trustInMachine variable by 3.24

Audio input:

> Analog interface: You, on the other hand—I was really trusting you to give me some bruises at the very least, Sameen, and all you’ve done so far is take off my clothes and tie me to the bed. Not very securely, either.
> 
> Asset: Oh, you’re gonna regret saying that.
> 
> Analog interface: Promise?

23:34:07

Audio input:

> Analog interface: Please…Shaw…Sameen, please. Don’t you want me to return this favour?
> 
> Asset: Don’t see what that has to do with anything. Why are you smiling like that?
> 
> Analog interface: I don’t think you realize how much less…cooperative I could be acting right now.
> 
> Asset: What do you—ow. You really think kicking me is going to convince me to touch you?
> 
> Analog interface: Yes.
> 
> Asset: OK, fair enough. But seriously, you want me to let you come, you gotta stop looking so goddamn pouty when I deny you, Root.

Calculating analog interface sexual arousal level based on audio and visual input

Calculating probable level of pain caused to analog interface by primary asset Shaw, Sameen

Comparing datasets  
>directly proportional relationship observed

23:48:13

Audio input:

> Asset: Fuck it, I can’t not touch you when you’re squirming like that.

Analyzing future interaction possibilities for analog interface and primary asset Shaw, Sameen  
>Probability of orgasm response in analog interface: 99%  
>Probability of orgasm response in primary asset Shaw, Sameen: 89%

23:51:27

Audio input:

> Asset: Was that…? OK, you ready for another or what?
> 
> Analog interface: No. Now I want to taste you.

Recalculating probability of orgasm response in primary asset Shaw, Sameen: 99%

* * *

23:59:59

Initiating daily routine memory retrieval process  
>Preparing to lose and recover non-essential data

30/10/2013

00:00:01

Recalibrating…

Priority 1: re-establish link with analog interface

Sending diagnostic test string to analog interface  
>“Can you hear me?”

2B BDRM CAM

Audio input:

> Analog interface: Absolutely.

Parsing audio input  
>Confirming analog interface returning expected response  
>Link re-established

Audio input:

> Asset: What?
> 
> Analog interface: It’s nothing that concerns you, Sameen.
> 
> Asset: You’re lucky the Machine trusts you, Root. That’s pretty much the only thing keeping me from hurting you in a lot of ways that even you wouldn’t find fun.
> 
> Analog interface: Oh, I know.

Eye contact alert  
>Analog interface looking directly at 2B BDRM CAM

Analyzing facial recognition data  
>Facial expression of analog interface indicates contentment and affection


End file.
